


Paramecium

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Tord just wants to look at his paramecium but Tom has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFD1TGJw9QM

“Hey, Tom. Come look at my paramecium.” Tord asked, removing himself from his microscope and shuffling to the side to give Tom room to look into his microscope. Tom leaned forward, closed one of his eyes and looked into the microscope, he saw thousands of tiny organisms floating around in the single drop of water from Tord’s paramecium farm. “All of those microorganisms that you’re looking at are giardia, euglena, paramecium and some other microorganisms I’m not entirely sure what they are yet.”

“Huh. Cool.” Tom said, moving away from the microscope as Tord took his place, cleaning the slide and putting another drop of water onto the slide. Tom watched as Tord was focused in looking at the creatures in his farm, writing down their characteristics. A wicked thought came into Tom’s mind, he grinned and slowly sneaked up behind Tord. his cock hardening in his jeans as he slowly rubbed his cock against Tord’s ass. Tord jumped.

“T-Tom! Not now, I have to do this.” Tord whined, wiggling his butt away from Tom’s cock. Tom grabbed the Norwegian’s hips, making sure that he wouldn’t be going anywhere.

“Nah, just do your thing, Tord. Just pretend I’m not even here.” Tom replied, sliding down Tord’s pants and boxers with one hand. Tord wanted to protest but his cock was hardening in interest, he resumed writing in his journal and occasionally looking into the microscope. The Norwegian gasped as he felt Tom’s tongue press against his rim, licking and lapping at his hole. Tom stopped licking as he noticed Tord wasn’t focused on his work. “Nuh uh, Tord. You gotta do your work, remember?” Tom replied smugly. Tord scoffed at him but continued to look at his paramecium, moaning softly as Tom lapped at his rim.

Tord was lost in how long Tom was eating him out, his hands were shaking, the words he was writing in his journal were almost illegible, and his cock weeped precum. He could feel his orgasm approaching as he replaced the slide with a newer one, struggling to look into the microscope, and write down what he observed. Tom reached his hand over to stroke Tord’s cock, mercilessly shoving his tongue in and out of his tight hole, his other hand slapped the Norwegian’s ass.

“Ah fuck! T-Tom!” Tord shout out as he came, cum running down Tom’s hand and splattering onto the ground below him. Tom kept stroking Tord’s cock, milking him of his cum, his tongue softly rimming his hole. Once Tord finished with his orgasm, Tom stood up, redressed the Norwegian, and looked at him with a smug face.

“Looks like I won this bet too.” Tom said, smirking from ear to ear. Tord rolled his eyes, writing down his last observations in his journal, and cleaning up his microscope.

“That was unexpected, Tom. What made you horny all of the sudden?” Tord asked, coming closer to Tom to kiss him, tasting himself on the Jehovah’s lips.

“Heh, well. Let’s just say that I had a nasty thought about you and paramecium.” Tom answered as he broke the kiss, smiling as he saw Tord blush madly.

“You’re nasty.” Tord replied, kissing Tom again, his tongue exploring the eyeless man’s mouth. “But I like it.”


End file.
